Amore
by Kiriichi23
Summary: Malaikat dilarang mencintai manusia. Itu adalah hukum yang tak dapat diubah. Akan tetapi, 'dia' berani melanggarnya. 'Dia' berani mencintai seorang manusia, dan akan memperjuangkan apa saja demi cintanya. Termasuk membuat perjanjian dengan iblis.


Halo, para readers sekalian!

Saya kembali dengan fic one-shoot! (padahal fic multichap saya aja belum kelar :9)

Yosh, langsung saja! Happy reading, minna!

* * *

Di dunia ini terdapat tiga jenis makhluk.

Pertama, makhluk bernama manusia. Makhluk yang rapuh—oh tidak, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu rapuh. Rapuh seperti daun kering. Tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan makhluk lainnya.

Kedua, iblis. Makhluk terkejam, tersadis, terbusuk, dan terburuk yang pernah diciptakan. Demi apapun, jangan pernah sekali-kali berhubungan—atau lebih tepatnya, membuat perjanjian—dengan makhluk ini. Iblis memang akan memberikan apa pun yang diinginkan, dengan imbalan. Imbalan yang besar.

Ketiga, malaikat. Oh, mendengar namanya saja kita sudah membayangkan segala hal yang baik—indah, menawan, anggun, lembut—hanya saja tak semua malaikat seperti yang kita bayangkan. Makhluk ini memang makhluk yang paling baik di antara makhluk lainnya, hanya saja mereka terlalu mudah untuk dihasut dan terprovokasi. Dan itulah kelemahan terbesar mereka…

…yang membuat mereka dianggap makhluk terlemah, bahkan lebih lemah dari manusia yang rapuh sekalipun.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level-5

**Warning(s) :** OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, ide aneh, terlalu dramatis, judul tak sesuai dengan cerita, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, EYD yang salah, cerita membingungkan, dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang dapat anda temukan di dalam fanfic ini.

**Note :** _Italic_ bisa berarti istilah, bahasa asing, kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati, kata yang diucapkan dengan penekanan, dan flashback.

.

.

.

_**Amore**_

—_A forbidden relationship between human and angel—_

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat—dengan aksen 'tanduk'—sedang memandang pasar di hadapannya dengan bingung.

Oh, sebaiknya jangan menyebut dia 'orang'. Karena sebetulnya, dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

Agar mudah dimengerti, mari kita sebut ia malaikat yang _nyasar_ ke dunia manusia.

Ia menendang batu yang berada di dekat kakinya, lalu memutar mata biru safir miliknya dengan kesal.

Oh, ayolah. Malaikat nyasar itu sangat tidak lucu. Ia bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau tersesat?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke asal suara. Dan mendapati sepasang mata jingga kekuningan yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, bodoh."

Pemuda coklat itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan suara lembut yang merdu—layaknya seorang malaikat—"Maaf aku membuatmu marah karena lama menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ia menutup matanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan ya, aku memang tersesat. Terima kasih telah menyadarinya."

Pemuda bermata kuning menggaruk rambut _navy blue_ miliknya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya dari awal." Ia menarik sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"H-hei—"

"Pasar itu tempat yang berbahaya. Banyak pencuri berkeliaran di sana. Kau tak ingin barangmu tercuri, kan?"

Pemuda cokelat itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menarik tangannya—tanpa izin—itu. "Tak apa. Lagipula, aku tak membawa barang berharga sedikit pun."

Pemuda navy blue itu menatap pemuda cokelat—yang tangannya telah ia lepaskan tadi—dengan heran. "Kau tak membawa apa-apa?"

Pemuda cokelat itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Oh, ayolah. Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai barang bawaan malaikat?

Uang? Oh, uang sama sekali tak berguna bagi malaikat. Toh mereka tak tertarik dengan barang-barang manusia.

Harpa? Lupakan saja benda konyol macam itu.

Dan untuk apa sang pemuda _navy blue_ itu repot-repot bertanya tentang—

—Oh iya. Manusia tak bisa melihat sayap para malaikat. Karena itulah sedari tadi tak seorang pun menatap sang pemuda cokelat dengan aneh. Mungkin mereka hanya menganggap pemuda cokelat itu adalah seorang pemuda malang yang tiba-tiba terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya anak itu tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau pulang?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap malaikat itu, dengan intonasi yang menenangkan. "Kau tak usah khawatir. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi pemuda navy blue itu.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" Suara pemuda navy blue sukses menghentikan langkah sang pemuda cokelat. Pemuda cokelat itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, sampai akhirnya ia disambut dengan uluran tangan pemuda navy blue. "Kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Pemuda cokelat menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di hadapannya. "Namaku Matsukaze Tenma." ucapnya riang. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tsurugi Kyousuke."

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke, ya? Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ya?_, batin Tenma. Kakinya sedari tadi mengajaknya berputar-putar di tempat ia pertama bertemu dengan manusia bernama Tsurugi Kyousuke itu.

Dia sebenarnya tak pernah menyukai dunia manusia. Tapi entah kenapa, manusia bernama Tsurugi Kyousuke yang tiga hari yang lalu ditemuinya dapat membuatnya betah berlama-lama di dunia manusia. Sungguh lucu.

"Hei, kau anak yang waktu itu, kan? Mmm… Matsukaze?"

Tenma mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Mata biru safirnya beradu dengan sepasang mata jingga kekuningan yang tajam.

Oh, Tenma kenal benar dengan pemilik mata itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. Betapa beruntungnya ia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda yang entah kenapa telah membuatnya…berdebar-debar?

Ya, jantungnya memang selalu berdetak dengan—sangat—kencang setiap kali melihat sosoknya.

"Panggil aku Tenma saja." ucap Tenma, masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. "Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku memanggilmu Kyousuke. Boleh, ya?"

Kyousuke memberinya tatapan yang aneh. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Tenma nyengir. "Terima kasih, Kyousuke!"

"Sama-sama." Kyousuke tersenyum kecil melihat cengiran Tenma—yang menurutnya seperti anak-anak—itu. "Ah, kau tak sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak, kok." Tenma menatap Kyousuke lekat-lekat.

"Kau ingin ke taman?" tanya Kyousuke.

Uh, oh. Tenma bersumpah Kyousuke pasti melihat wajahnya memerah dan gerak geriknya yang tak wajar.

"E-eh maksudku hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan," Kyousuke memperjelas alasannya. "Lagipula kau bilang kau tak sibuk, kan?"

"Baiklah!" Tenma berseru, senang. Ucapan Kyousuke membuatnya terlalu bahagia.

Kyousuke tersenyum, lalu berjalan. Tenma mengikutinya, sambil mengoceh tentang apa saja—makanan, pengalamannya tersesat, dan banyak hal lagi—yang membuat Kyousuke beberapa kali terkekeh.

Tenma berjanji mulai saat itu, setiap hari ia akan menemui Kyousuke.

Akan selalu bersama dengan Kyousuke.

Apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Tenma merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Ia mencoba menghitung berapa kali ia sudah ke taman ini bersama Kyousuke.

10 kali. Ya, sudah 10 hari ia pergi—diam-diam, karena pergi ke dunia manusia merupakan hal yang terlarang bagi malaikat—hanya untuk bersama Kyousuke di taman ini seharian.

Seorang pemuda duduk di sebelah Tenma yang sedang menatap awan putih yang berarak perlahan di angkasa.

"Hei, Tenma." panggil pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Kyousuke?"

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Kyousuke menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku… menyukaimu, Tenma."

Tenma duduk, lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Kyousuke? Aku juga menyukaimu—bahkan mencintaimu."

Sejenak, kedua makhluk itu—seorang manusia dan malaikat—terdiam. Tenma meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Kyousuke, yang dilanjutkan dengan ciuman lembut pada bibir Kyousuke.

Kyousuke tersenyum, lalu membalas ciuman Tenma.

* * *

Tenma menatap pintu besar putih yang dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran emas di hadapannya.

Dia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya menyentuh pintu itu, dan akhirnya membukanya perlahan.

"Selamat datang, Matsukaze Tenma."

Tenma berjalan mendekati pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil saya kemari, Tuan?"

Sosok yang memanggil Tenma itu—pemimpin dari segala malaikat—tersenyum ramah pada Tenma. Matanya yang cokelat menatap Tenma lembut, tetapi mengintimidasi pada Tenma. Yang dipandangi hanya bisa terdiam, salah tingkah.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau pergi ke dunia manusia. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tenma terhenyak. Oh, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tak ketahuan, dan sekarang pemimpinnya telah mengetahuinya? Tragis.

"S-saya…" Tenma menghentikan kalimatnya. Otaknya terus berputar, mencari alasan—setidaknya satu alasan logis—yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang pemimpin. "Hanya mencari tahu informasi lebih lengkap tentang manusia."

"Bukankah kau tahu bahwa malaikat dilarang ke dunia manusia?" tanya sang pemimpin. "Lagipula, kau bisa mencari informasi tentang manusia di perpustakaan besar, bukan? Kau tak harus pergi ke dunia manusia."

Tenma mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkan alasan yang bodoh—dalam hati, tentunya. Ia masih mempunyai rasa sopan pada pemimpinnya yang memiliki rambut dan mata cokelat yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

Tenma terdiam. Dia sudah tak memiliki argumen lagi.

"Kau mencintai seorang manusia, bukan?"

Mata biru safir Tenma membulat. Bagaimana pemimpinnya bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu segalanya, Matsukaze Tenma."

Tenma menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lupa tentang hal yang satu itu.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu, malaikat mencintai manusia atau iblis itu adalah hal yang terlarang, bukan?"

Tenma terdiam. Oh, sial. Ia juga melupakan hal penting yang satu itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Tenma merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dirinya tahu dengan pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jadi pilihlah," sang pemimpin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap Tenma tajam, tetapi masih menebarkan keramahan.

"…kau ingin yang mana? Menghilangkan ingatannya, atau membunuhnya agar ia bisa berada di sampingmu?"

Tenma mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresinya menegang.

Jika ia menghilangkan ingatannya, Kyousuke akan tetap hidup. Tapi, Kyousuke akan melupakannya—dan semua peristiwa yang ia alami bersamanya. Ia akan melupakan _semua_ tentang dirinya. Ia tak akan pernah merasa mengenalnya.

Jika ia membunuh Kyousuke, ia tahu bahwa Kyousuke akan selalu di sampingnya. Tetapi sebagai _arwah_ yang telah disucikan. Kyousuke bukanlah manusia lagi. Ia hanya _arwah_. Dan Tenma tak ingin itu terjadi. Kyousuke pasti masih ingin hidup.

Oh, inikah yang manusia sebut dengan 'bagai memakan buah simalakama'?

"Saya akan… membunuhnya."

Sang pemimpin sejenak terdiam. Wajahnya tak mampu menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

Adakah malaikat yang ingin membunuh seseorang hanya karena keinginannya?

Pemimpin berkulit tan itu menetralkan ekspresinya. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan—"

"—Saya akan membunuh segala ingatannya tentang saya," Tenma—dengan tidak sopannya—memotong perkataan sang pemimpin. "Tapi saya mohon, berikanlah saya waktu untuk memberitahunya yang sebenarnya."

Sang pemimpin tersenyum. "Lakukanlah."

Tenma membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemimpinnya.

* * *

Di sinilah ia berdiri. Di depan sebuah rumah—yang bisa dibilang klasik dan sederhana—milik Kyousuke.

Tangannya mengepal. Ia menatap pintu rumah itu dengan tatapan nanar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu cokelat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu cokelat itu terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berambut navy blue muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tenma? Tak biasanya kau datang kemari." Kyousuke menatap Tenma—yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya—dengan bingung. "Masuklah—"

"—Tidak usah, Kyousuke. Aku hanya datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Tenma mengecup bibir Kyousuke dengan cepat—sekedar untuk menyentuh bibir Kyousuke yang terakhir kalinya.

Kyousuke menatap Tenma dengan ekspresi terkejut. "T-Tenma?"

"Aku bukan manusia, Kyousuke." Tenma tersenyum getir.

Mata jingga kekuningan Kyousuke menatap Tenma tak percaya. Tangannya dengan refleks memegang kedua bahu Tenma, lalu mengguncangkannya. "Apa maksudmu, Tenma?!"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku bukanlah manusia. Aku…" Tenma tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha memfokuskan seluruh energinya pada sayapnya agar bisa dilihat oleh Kyousuke.

Mata Kyousuke tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada punggung Tenma.

Sepasang sayap yang berpendar, mengisyaratkan bahwa benda itu tak lama lagi akan menghilang.

Berbagai macam dugaan berputar dalam benak Kyousuke.

"Ya, Kyousuke. Aku bukan manusia. Aku adalah malaikat." Tenma membenarkan dugaan Kyousuke tentang dirinya. Sekarang ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan sayapnya telah menghilang. "Dan malaikat dilarang saling mencintai dengan seorang manusia, sepertimu."

Mata Kyousuke membulat. Pegangannya pada bahu Tenma melonggar.

"Maafkan aku, Kyousuke. Tapi…" Tenma mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menjauhi Kyousuke yang masih membeku di depan pintu rumahnya. "Selamat tinggal, Kyousuke."

Tenma membalikkan badannya. Kakinya berlari secepat mungkin—dengan energinya yang tersisa—ketika mendengar langkah kaki Kyousuke yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Tenma! Tunggu!"

Tenma bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyousuke. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Ia terus berlari, lalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebuah bangunan.

"Tenma!"

Tenma menahan nafasnya. Kenapa Kyousuke masih mengejarnya?

"Aku tak peduli kau itu malaikat! Aku tetap mencintaimu!"

Tenma tersenyum getir untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia bersyukur, Kyousuke memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi hal itu tak akan berguna baginya. Toh sebentar lagi Kyousuke akan melupakan dirinya.

"…Siapapun kau, Tenma, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," ucap Kyousuke lirih. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku janji." Kyousuke membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi bangunan tempat Tenma bersembunyi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyousuke. Tapi kurasa, kau tak akan mengingatku lagi."

Tenma menjentikkan jarinya.

Hilang. Hilang sudah seluruh ingatan Kyousuke tentang dirinya.

Tenma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai merosot ke tanah, dan akhirnya terduduk seperti orang lemah yang tak berdaya.

Mata biru safir Tenma meneteskan air mata.

Tenma menangis. Menangis karena Kyousuke melupakannya. Menangis karena ia tak akan pernah bisa lagi bertemu Kyousuke. Menangis karena takdirnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Menyedihkan. Hanya bisa menangisi nasibmu yang malang."

Tenma mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya berdiri seseorang dengan rambut merah muda dan yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa bersama anak itu. Kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Tanpa harus melanggar aturan apapun." sosok itu melanjutkan. "Asal kau ingin menukarkan sesuatu yang cukup memuaskanku demi keinginanmu."

Tenma akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Sosok yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah iblis.

"Aku bisa bersama Kyousuke?" tanya Tenma.

Oh, persetan dengan fakta bahwa sosok itu adalah iblis. Ia tak peduli.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana caranya bersama Kyousuke.

"Ya. Kau pasti ingin melakukan apa saja demi bersama manusia itu, kan?"

Tenma mengangguk.

Sang iblis menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menukarkan sesuatu demi kebersamaanmu dengan Kyousuke?"

"Aku mau." jawab Tenma mantap—dan tanpa memikirkan resikonya. "Aku akan menukarkan _semua_ yang kau inginkan dariku, asalkan kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku."

* * *

Kyousuke memandang hamparan rumput yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini, ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Ia duduk, dan mulai menatap matahari yang terbenam. Pikirannya terus berputar—tentang 'sesuatu' yang harusnya tersimpan dalam memorinya.

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin dekat ke arahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru safir.

"Ah, aku mengganggumu, ya?" tanya pemuda itu, menggaruk rambut cokelatnya. "Maaf."

Kyousuke mengamati pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu familiar dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini—rambutnya, matanya, senyumnya, bahkan gerak-geriknya terasa familiar.

"Tak apa," ucap Kyousuke, setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya. Tangannya menepuk rumput yang ada di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

"Terima kasih~" ucap pemuda itu, duduk di sebelah Kyousuke. "Jarang-jarang ada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganku berbaik hati padaku."

"Ya." jawab Kyousuke pendek.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemuda itu.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Kyousuke, ya?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, namaku Matsukaze Tenma!"

* * *

Kyousuke berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Oh, ia sudah terlambat 1 jam. Terlambat untuk bertemu Tenma, kekasihnya.

Ya. Sejak hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tenma, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Yah, istilahnya 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Dan dua hari yang lalu, ia telah menyatakan pernyataan cintanya dengan sukses, sesuai rencananya—walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuat pernyataan cinta itu sedikit lebih konyol. Tapi tetap saja, Tenma menerima perasaannya.

Senyum Kyousuke mengembang ketika melihat taman yang biasa ia dan Tenma kunjungi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri hamparan rumput yang luas, mencari sosok berambut cokelat dan bermata biru safir yang ia sayangi itu.

Ia akhirnya mendapati Tenma yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya menatap langit.

Kyousuke berlari mendekati Tenma. "Tenma!" Ia berhenti di samping Tenma. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Tenma mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit. "Tak apa, Kyousuke!" Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu memulai ceritanya tentang apa saja yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Kyousuke hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita-cerita Tenma.

Entah kenapa, ini seperti nostalgia tersendiri baginya.

* * *

Kyousuke menatap hadiah yang dipegangnya lekat-lekat.

Ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah Tenma ketika menerima hadiahnya.

Ah, membayangkan semua itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"_Kau yang membuat Tenma pergi."_

Langkah Kyousuke terhenti. Ia menoleh, dan tak menemukan seorang pun yang berada di sekitarnya. Lantas, suara siapa itu?

"_Kau yang membuat Tenma menderita."_

Kyousuke mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Matanya terus mencari-cari asal suara yang menuduhnya telah membuat Tenma pergi dan menderita. Sungguh, Kyousuke merasa tak pernah membuat Tenma menderita. Lalu, kenapa suara itu menuduhnya seperti itu?

"_Kau yang telah membuat Tenma menukarkan kedua sayapnya yang indah hanya demi hidup bersamamu!"_

Kyousuke terhenyak. Sayap? Apa maksudnya, 'sayap'? Tenma memiliki sayap?

Kyousuke mulai berlari. Hadiah untuk Tenma dipegangnya erat.

Kyousuke terus berlari. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah sampai di hadapan taman tempatnya dan Tenma sering bersama.

"_Jika kau tidak ada, akulah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya! Ini semua karenamu, Tsurugi Kyousuke!"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kyousuke—dengan refleks—menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok berambut biru turquoise memegang pistol yang dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran yang indah.

Ia melihat bibir sosok itu bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"_Kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu! Kau harus mati!"_

Kedua mata milik Kyousuke membulat melihat sosok itu mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Dor!_

Pandangan Kyousuke mulai mengabur. Rasa sakit terus menjalar di dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Tenma…" lirihnya.

Ia tahu ia takkan bertahan lama. Ia tahu ia akan mati sebentar lagi, berkat seorang yang tak dikenal menembaknya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan hadiahnya kepada Tenma.

Kyousuke menutup matanya perlahan, dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

* * *

"Keinginanmu terpenuhi, bukan, Kariya Masaki? Kau telah membunuh manusia yang menyebabkan orang yang kau cintai menderita?"

Sang malaikat berambut biru turquoise—yang tadi baru saja membunuh Kyousuke—mengangguk.

Sang iblis berambut cokelat di hadapannya menyeringai. "Jadi, cepat berikan apa yang kau janjikan padaku."

Malaikat bernama Masaki itu mengangguk. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang iblis. "Jiwaku akan kuserahkan untukmu, Iblis. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita."

Perlahan, sosok Masaki mulai menghilang. Mata cokelat iblis itu menatap kepergian malaikat yang telah membuat perjanjian dengannya.

"Malaikat dan manusia itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?"

Sang iblis cokelat menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Sosok iblis berambut merah muda berjalan mendekatinya. "Mereka dengan mudah mengikat perjanjian dengan kita hanya karena apa yang mereka sebut 'cinta'. Bodoh."

Iblis cokelat mendelik pada temannya. "Justru kaulah yang bodoh. Kenapa kau hanya mengambil sayap malaikat itu? Kenapa tidak jiwanya sekalian?"

Iblis merah muda tersenyum kecil. "Ia menginginkan kebersamaan bersama manusia. Jika aku mengambil jiwanya, ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan manusia itu, bukan?"

Iblis cokelat mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Tapi," iblis merah muda menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mata birunya menatap sang iblis cokelat. "Sepertinya ia akan mengikat perjanjian untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Iblis cokelat menyeringai. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kau bisa mengambil jiwa 'mantan' malaikat itu nanti, kan?"

* * *

Tenma menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Kedua matanya mulai basah dengan air mata. Tubuhnya berguncang dengan hebat.

Ia baru saja datang ke taman ini, dan ia telah disambut oleh Kyousuke…

…dengan luka tembak di dadanya. Sungguh tragis.

Tenma berlari dan memeluk erat Kyousuke, tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang ternodai oleh darah Kyousuke. Ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah mengenai wajah Kyousuke yang terlelap.

Mata biru safirnya menangkap hadiah yang digenggam Kyousuke. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah gelang yang indah dan selembar kertas.

Tenma membaca kertas itu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menutup, air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Kyousuke ingin memberikannya gelang itu, sebelum akhirnya ia malah terbunuh sebelum sempat memberikannya.

Di samping Kyousuke, tergeletak sebuah pistol yang dipenuhi oleh ukiran. Tangannya mengambil pistol itu perlahan.

Pistol ini. Pistol dengan ukiran khas iblis.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya membiarkan Kyousuke sendirian. Salahnya terlambat menghentikan semua yang terjadi pada Kyousuke.

Ya, ini semua memang salahnya. Seharusnya ia tak pernah mengikat perjanjian pada iblis. Seharusnya ia mengontrol emosinya. Bukannya malah terjebak dalam perangkap iblis, dan membuat semua jadi seperti ini.

Andai saja ia tak pernah mengorbankan sayapnya hanya untuk hidup bersama dengan Kyousuke, semuanya tak akan terjadi.

Kyousuke tak akan mati. Kyousuke tak akan menderita.

Dan ia, akan berusaha melupakan Kyousuke dan hidup bahagia bersama teman-temannya—terutama dengan Masaki, sahabatnya.

Adakah sesuatu yang harus ia perbuat untuk merubah semua kenyataan ini?

"Kulihat ia mati, ya?"

Tenma mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok berambut merah muda sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia adalah iblis yang pernah mengikat perjanjian padanya. Yang telah mengambil sayapnya.

Ekspresi Tenma kemudian berubah menjadi garang. "Kau!" teriaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau malah membunuhnya?!"

Iblis itu menatap Tenma dengan sinis. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, bodoh. Setidaknya nanti kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Iblis itu mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di samping Tenma. "Tapi, bukankah kau memiliki satu permintaan yang sangat penting?"

Tenma menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Kyousuke dengan senyum getir miliknya.

Ya, ia akan mengorbankan jiwanya demi menghidupkan Kyousuke kembali.

Ia tak peduli. Ia akan melakukan semuanya demi kehidupan Kyousuke.

Lagipula, ini semua salahnya, bukan?

"Ya. Aku akan menukarkan jiwaku asalkan kau menghidupkan Kyousuke kembali."

Sang iblis tersenyum. "Baiklah." Ia berbalik, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari Tenma sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku akan memberimu sedikit waktu hanya untuk mengucapkan salam terakhir padanya." Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Tenma.

"Jiwa seorang 'mantan' malaikat ditukar dengan jiwa manusia biasa yang tidak berarti," bisik sang iblis.

Iblis merah muda itu tertawa kecil. "Jadi, itukah yang mereka sebut dengan 'cinta'?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar konyol."

* * *

Kyousuke merasakan oksigen mulai memenuhi paru-parunya lagi.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan menemukan sosok Tenma yang masih menangis di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya dipenuhi oleh semua memori tentang Tenma.

Bahkan memori yang pernah ia lupakan.

Ia telah mengingat semuanya. Ketika ia dan Tenma bertemu di pasar. Ketika ia dan Tenma bermain di taman ini. Ketika Tenma…memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah malaikat.

"Tenma?"

"Kyousuke? Kau hidup!"

"Tenma… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyousuke. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Tenma yang tengah berpendar. Tangannya mencoba meraih Tenma, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah udara yang kosong.

Tangannya tak dapat menyentuh Tenma.

"Tenma, ada apa denganmu?!" Kyousuke berkali-kali mengayunkan tangannya ke tempat yang seharusnya terdapat tubuh Tenma. Sia-sia. Perbuatan Kyousuke hanya membuat Tenma semakin berpendar, mencoba untuk menghilang tetapi seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu.

"Dengar," ucap Tenma dengan nada suara yang menenangkan. "Inilah yang harus kubayar atas semua yang telah kuperbuat."

Kyousuke mematung. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Oh, dan terima kasih untuk hadiahmu. Tapi, aku berharap kau menyimpannya."

Kyousuke menatap Tenma lekat-lekat. Berusaha memasukkan sosok Tenma ke dalam memorinya yang terdalam, agar ia tak akan pernah melupakannya lagi.

"Aku janji akan menemuimu lagi di waktu yang akan datang, Kyousuke." Tenma tersenyum manis pada Kyousuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tenma terdiam. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya, membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya pada Kyousuke;

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsurugi Kyousuke,"

Tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Sehelai bulu sayap berwarna putih jatuh di hadapan Kyousuke.

Kyousuke mengambil bulu itu dan kotak hadiahnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata jingga kekuningan milik Kyousuke. Ia menghapusnya, lalu memegang bulu putih itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Matsukaze Tenma." ucapnya, tersenyum manis ke langit.

* * *

Aaahhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga fic one-shoot saya!

Yah, maafkan saya bila fic ini nggak jelas atau membingungkan. Memang plotnya agak rumit, sih…

Nah, sebagai tambahan (dan karena saya lagi mood), saya akan kasih beberapa kuis untuk para readers sekalian!

1. Coba tebak bahasa apa yang saya gunakan untuk judul dan apa artinya?

2. Siapakah pemimpin para malaikat itu sebenarnya?

3. Dan, siapakah sebenarnya dua sosok iblis yang telah mengabulkan permintaan Tenma dan Masaki?

Yosh, sekian pertanyaan dari saya! Saya tunggu review para readers sekalian!

Salam manis,

Ika Fittr.


End file.
